Christmas Con Carne
Christmas Con Carne is the fourteenth episode of season one of Evil Con Carne. Synopsis Hector Con Carne takes control of Santa Claus and plans on distributing toys with mind control machines inside them. However, he is foiled by Rupert the Green-Nosed Reindeer. Plot The episode's story is narrated by a talking snowman, in a run down apartment, from the bad part of town. He tells the story of Evil Con Carne's Christmas related endeavors, with North Pole. At the North Pole, the elves are all giddily loading the presents onto the sleigh. Santa checks up on an elf, who's clearly a cardboard cut out held by Hector. Sadly, Santa's obliviousness, allowed Hector's thinly-veiled plan to work. Hector knocks Santa out cold and his army bombs the elves with snowball cannons. Major Doctor, very reluctantly, attaches Hector's dome to Santa's head, giving him full control over his body. With the power of Santa, Hector plans to implant all the soon-to-be-delivered toys with mind control devices, so that he can form an evil army from the kids of the world. A younger version of the Storytelling Snowman witnesses the disaster from afar and goes off to warn the reliable Christmas hero, Rupert the Green-Nosed Reindeer, a kick-butt bodybuilder reindeer with a glowing green nose. The Snowman gives Rupert the 411, but Rupert feels like he owes Santa and his elves nothing, since they previously shunned him from joining any reindeer games. The Snowman assures him that if he saves Christmas, he can make them change their minds on him and accept him. Eager for this feasibility, Rupert takes action. Rupert disguises himself as a Christmas tree, knocks out a few guards, and while Ghastly and Skarr are distracted, Rupert sneaks in. Hector has turned the elf workshop into a sweatshop, where the elves are now forced to put mind control devices into all the toys. Ruper breaks into his headquarters and reveals himself. Hector sends out his Henchmen, and Rupert fights them off. Hector then uses the snowball machine and immobilizes Rubert in a big pile of snow. Rupert calls out to the entranced Santa, and manages to get through to his true self. Santa overpowers Hector and throws his dome off his head. Hector gets into Boskov's dome and the gang makes a run for it. They hop into the Con Carne Jet Plane and deliver all the corrupt presents. Rupert flies after Evil Con Carne and uses his laser eyes to open a hole in the bottom of the airship. He goes in and fights the henchmen and breaks the control panel, causing the ship to crashland into the mountains, while he exits safely with the presents. Afterwards, Santa thanks Rupert for his heroic accomplishment and accepts him as the reindeer to guide his sleigh on Christmas night. The Storytelling Snowman, now melted down to a head, tells the aftermath of the story. On Christmas day, Evil Con Carne open their presents and find out they all got coal. Hector grumbles and says he's always liked Halloween better anyway. Characters Major Roles *Hector Con Carne *Santa Claus *Rupert the Green-Nosed Reindeer *Storytelling Snowman Minor Roles *Major Dr. Ghastly *General Skarr *Henchmen *Elves *Boskov (Non-Speaking) *Stomach (Non-Speaking) *Dederick (Mentioned) Trivia *The Christmas special of Evil Con Carne and only Holiday themed episode of the series. *The title is a pun on "Evil Con Carne". *This episode had a special framing device, being a snowman, who was reading the plot like a book. *Rupert the Green-nosed Reindeer and his storyline are an obvious parody on the famous Christmas character and his eponymous movie, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. *Hector demonstrates the ability to possess and control the bodies of whoever, his dome is placed on the head of. In this case, he took full control over the body of Santa. It's unknown why he doesn't do the same with Boskov, seeing how Boskov always thinks and acts independently, often being a conflict to Hector. *General Skarr talks about having strange bumps on his person, that he had to see a doctor for. *Boskov and Stomach had no dialogue. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Hector